Soul Searching
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Sara starts doubting who she is and who her friends are...
1. Default Chapter Title

I love Flint the Time Detective. I love to right stories. I love to write stories about Flint the Time Detective. I did not create this wonderful show (lie as I might!) Hope you enjoy guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara walked down the path to the park. The bushes around her had already lost their pink flowers and were now turning a shade of brown. She walked with her hands in her jeans, staring down at her feet. Memories of the day passed through her head:  
  
Five girls stand snickering by the school's outside wall.  
"Doesn't that Sara girl give you the creeps?"  
"Yeah! I know" another girl said, while twirling a piece of blond hair, " the way she's always reading, or hanging around with that little kid."  
They all giggled.  
"Yeah, for sure, she has to hang around her brother and that little kid because she can't find a real boyfriend."  
"Tamara, you're so horrid!"  
The girl flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, but, I'm simply pointing out the obvious." A bell rang out and they started to head inside. Murmurs of their conversation floated to a lonely girl's ears. "And those clothes! What a joke..."  
A small tear flew down her cheek as she ran to the girl's bathroom...  
  
A tear hit the concrete as she quickened her pace to get away from the memories. Another one came into her head:  
  
Sara walked down the hallways of her 'home'. Tony and the time creatures were all in his room, making lots of noise.  
"Hey there Tony! Watcha doin'?"  
A loud crash was heard and a little puff of smoke encircled Tony's head.  
"Aww man! Sara! Why'd ya do that?"  
An expression of pain appeared on her face.  
"I don't understand..."  
"Jeez Sara! Why don't you go out and read! Just leave me alone."  
He reached down and picked up what looked like the broken remains of a plane.  
"Tony... I'm really sorry...look, if you want some hel-"  
"Just get out of here!" he looked really, truly mad. She felt tears swell in her eyes and she walked out of his room. Then she ran out of the house...  
  
'And now I'm here.' She turned to her left and sat down on a park bench. There were no children on the playground before her. It was too late for any little children to be out at night. She had been walking for over three hours now, mostly in circles.  
She brought a shaky white hand up to her face and covered her eyes with it. Though she didn't feel like going back to the house, she knew she couldn't stay out here for the night. Sara was angry, confused, and sad, and it showed on her features. Her eyes were a bit clouded. A sudden feeling of responsibility came over her. She had to let her uncle know she was all right. It was wrong to make him worry.   
'Or he might not even care...Tony doesn't.'  
A small chirp scared her enough to make her jump a good three feet in the air.  
"Ahh!" When she landed, she saw the origin of the noise.  
On the bench where she was sitting was a small cat like creature. It had white, shiny fur, and a long silver tail. A pair of golden wings sprang out from its back. The cat-thing was just staring at her.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked so sad I thought you would like someone to talk to."  
A time traveler?  
Sara smiled down at it and took a seat, "Thanks." She bit her lower lip, hoping not to scare the thing away if she asked it some questions, "Pardon me, but are you a time traveler?"  
It's small blue eyes widened a bit, but then it did the cat-like equivalent of a smile.  
"Yes."  
It wasn't going anywhere. It had a nice voice, not high-pitched like the other time creatures. She was almost hypnotized by the smooth, baritone voice.   
Then she realized that if the others didn't know where she was now, they would know in a few minutes. A time traveler this close, in both location and time would surely set off some sort of alarm at the Time bureau.  
Sara looked at the pretty animal again, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"  
The thing stretched out its wings and did a bow.  
"I am called Iris. What is your name?"  
"My name is Sara." She smiled even more and held out her hand.  
He, obvious from his voice, put his paw on her fingers.  
" 'Princess' the name fits."  
She blushed a bit, " Why thank yo-"  
"So long as were making introductions, I'm Petraphena!"  
The villianess jumped out of nowhere, with her two minions beside her.  
Sara jumped up, "Petra!"  
The woman with the green hair turned to her and struck a pose, "Yes that is my name. And you!" she pointed at Iris "are about to be Petra-stamped!" she quickly pulled out the little four inch stamp and lunged for Iris. Sara couldn't let anything happen to her new friend.  
She moved as fast as she could to push the creature out of the way, but when she moved her hand to touch him, it hit air. Then sudden pain on her forehead knocked her with a thud to the ground.  
The sidewalk hit the other side of her head and she felt consciousness slipping away.  
Petra was cursing and stomping while she retreated.  
"Cursed time travelers! I will get my hands on all of them! Every single time traveler will belong to me!"  
Then the woman disappeared into her cat spaceship, and was gone with a wave of air.  
Sara felt a warm liquid at the back of her head. But she couldn't do anything. Her body wasn't listening, and her vision turned black.  
  
Tony, Uncle Ernie, Flint, Terry and Get-along all reached the playground as Petra's ship disappeared into the night sky.  
Tony snapped his fingers, "Darn it! We missed her. If it wasn't for Sara making us look for her..."  
Terry shook his small robotic head and looked around the area. He was the first to see Sara's fallen body. He started squawking.  
"Everybody! Look over there!" he pumped his red wings and flew over to Sara.  
Uncle Ernie rushed over and placed his fingertips on her neck. He felt a pulse. Her chest was also rising and falling. She was alive. But by no means, was she all right.  
Flint was standing next to him, with his Father, Rocky, beside him. Flint reached down and took Sara's hand.  
"Doc. Why is she sleeping out here?"  
Uncle Ernie looked at the innocent youth and looked to Terry for an answer to the simple question.  
"You see Flint-"  
"Sara had a long day at school today Flint, "Tony looked down at his older sister, "and she was up all night studying. She just fell asleep is all."  
Flint nodded and smiled, "Then we should get her home! Then we can all eat some dinner!"  
Uncle Ernie picked up the body of his niece. He shuddered a bit at the feel of blood coming from the back of her head.  
Flint didn't need to know that Sara might not be all right, let him continue to think that she was just sleeping.  
The entire gang headed back towards their house.  
And not a single one of them noticed the small mark on Sara's forehead, or the cat that was following them.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Her head hurt. It didn't matter. One thing was important. And she would not fail her mission.  
Sara woke up in her own bed. The clothes that she had worn yesterday were still on her. The light of a new day was coming in through her tiny window.  
She reached up to touch her forehead with her fingers. A bandage was wrapped all around her head, and her long pink hair was up in a ponytail.  
Sara swung her legs over the side of her bed and took wobbly steps towards her door.  
The walls of the house swayed a bit as she worked her way to the family room. There she saw them all sitting on the couch. Flint was stuffing his face with rice, looking happy. But Tony and Uncle Bernie had black bags under their eyes. Terry looked a bit worse for wear, but all the other Time travelers looked just as happy as Flint.  
When she took a step forward the floorboards creaked and everyone looked up at her. Uncle Ernie rushed to her and embraced her.  
"Sara! You're up! Thank God!"  
Tony sat on the couch and smiled at her. Flint rushed over and embraced her ankles.  
"Sara! You were asleep forever! I thought you would never wake up! Are you hungry?"  
A small smile came to her lips, 'The time detective did have a love for foods.'  
All the little travelers wobbled over to her and smiled up.  
'Not yet...but soon...'  
In her perkiest voice she said: "Thanks everyone for caring so much about me! I'm fine now."  
Uncle Bernie reached behind her head and gently looked at the bandage. He smiled.  
"I think you'll be just fine Sara, but tell me: What were you doing all by yourself out there?"  
Her mind searched for a lie. "I just wanted to take a walk. I saw Petra and she recognized me. She knocked me down and that's all I know." She smiled more.  
Flint tugged at her pant leg, "Is that when you fell asleep?"  
Uncle Bernie and the rest of them got a worried look on their faces. Sara leaned down and patted his head.  
"Yes, Flint. I just got so sleepy."  
Flint smiled and took her hand, "C'mon! I'll get you something to eat!"  
The rest of them sweatdropped.  
" Flint, is that all you ever think about?" Pterri said, shaking his head.  
"Yep!" the small boy smiled, "That and defeating Petra!"  
They all laughed except for Sara, who just followed Flint into the kitchen to eat some Breakfast.  
  
Later on that day, Uncle Bernie had gone out to get some groceries. Flint was on the table, eating something or other, and Tony was in his room.  
'Probably working on that stupid plane..." Sara thought to herself.  
The time creatures were playing down by her feet as she sat on the couch.  
"I think now is the ideal time."  
Everyone looked to her.  
"Huh Sara? Did you say something?"  
"Why yes Get-along, I think we should all play a game of Simon Says. And I'll be Simon first!"  
She stood up and crossed her arms, while the creatures ran to stand in a strait line.  
"Simon Says...stand on one foot." They all did.  
"Simon Says, touch your chin, "they all did.  
"Simon says, jump up and down." They once again, all did.  
"Stop." Everyone continued jumping except for Flint.  
"Whoops!(I did it again...) Simon didn't say, sorry Flint, you are out."  
With a slight groan of complaint he sat down.  
She repeated a few more, which they all followed flawlessly. The she decided it was time to make her move.  
"Alright. Simon Says...Everyone in my bag!" she pulled a bag from behind her back. And they, being the gullible things that they are lined up to get in the bag. The he came out.  
"Hey Sara! Catch!"  
A tiny engine whirred in her ear. His black, toy plane was coming towards her face, she turned it to the side. The plane flew by, mere millimeters from her forehead. Her long, pink bangs fell to the ground.  
"Oh jeez! I'm so sorry!" Tony rushed over and picked up her fallen bangs, "I thought you would catch it."  
All the creatures stopped getting into the bag and looked up. All their little eyes widened a bit.  
There, on her forehead, was a little red, and green stamp, in the shape of the letter 'P'.  
Tony gasped as he saw it.  
"Sara, what's that on your forehead?"  
She was quick to cover it with her hand. Tony grabbed her wrist and tried to pry it away from the thing.  
"Sara, let me see your forehead." Sara struggled a bit, but then the creatures sensed something was wrong and they all grabbed at her legs.  
She couldn't move, the weight of all the creatures was too heavy. Little Flint jumped up and grabbed one of her hands. She was knocked off balance by all the things on her and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the coffee table, hitting the cut on the back of her head.  
The creatures held down her feet and Tony held her hands. He pushed the few locks of pink hair from her forehead and looked at the thing.  
It was most defiantly Petra's stamp.  
"Sara..." he stared down at her, "What happened?"  
Her usually kind face turned to a snarl. "Get away from me you stupid things!" she kicked and struggled. "Tony! Let go of my hands now!"  
Her face was flushed from all the movement, and the back of her head was starting to ache.  
"What's going on in here?" Uncle Bernie stood at the doorway with a few bags of groceries in his arms. He quickly put them down and walked over to Sara and the rest of them.   
"Tony, what do you think you're doing to your sister? She needs to be taking it easy." He shooed away the creatures as Tony stepped away.  
"But Uncle-"  
He had already helped Sara up, "But nothing, now say you're sorry to Sara."  
Tony made a fist. "Uncle Bernie, look at her forehead!"  
The professor was confused for a second then looked down at his niece's head. There was the red and green symbol of their enemy.  
"Sara! Where did that come from?"  
She growled a bit and turned to him, "I really wish you all hadn't have seen that." She pulled back her arm, "Because, now you all have to pay." She gave Uncle Bernie a punch right on the left cheek that sent him falling backwards. Sara glared at the rest of them before she turned and ran.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

She didn't know if any of them would follow. Running was all she could do right now. Petra was somewhere around this neighborhood, she could feel it.  
Some of the people on the street looked at her oddly as she ran down the sidewalks. Her eyes kept searching for any sign of her Master. As she was searching she forgot to look ahead of her. She was knocked to the ground as she collided with someone.  
She stood up and glared at the person. It was Merlock.  
"Oh, I beg your pardon miss...Sara!" his eyes lit up for a moment, "I had heard you had a small accident yesterday and I was stopping by to give you these." He kneeled before her and held some roses up. If people hadn't been staring before, they sure were now.  
Her hand was fast, and knocked the flowers to the ground. The feet of many pedestrians soon trampled them.  
"I don't have time for your flattery." She brushed past him.  
Merlock was left alone to stare at his flowers.  
  
Petra was near. Sara could feel it in her veins. She walked faster, searching. Soon she found what she was looking for.  
A small apartment on the other side of the street was where her body was telling her to go. With agility she didn't know she possessed she sneaked across the street, and by a window at the back of the apartment building. She peered inside; three people were in the center of the room. One, short and fat, another, short and slim, and the last... Her master. Petraphena was standing with her hands on her hips.  
Cautiously, Sara opened the window and jumped in. The movement caught their attention.  
"It's one of the time brats!" Petra stared at her for a moment, "They've found out where I live! Oh no!!"  
Sara dropped to one knee.  
"Master, I'm sorry. I have failed to retrieve the time travelers."  
The three villains sweatdropped, then Petra saw her stamp. A flashback of yesterday's occurrence went through her head. 'I missed the cat, but I hit the girl... She must be under my control.  
She laughed. She out and out fell on the floor laughing. Her minions just stood staring at their Mistress.  
"Um, Petra?"  
With a movement that was beyond quick, Petra grabbed their two large heads and pulled them into a huddle.  
"Listen up you two: We have her under our control. She is with the Time police..." she waited for it to sink into their heads, it didn't, "We can control her!" she grabbed what little hair they had and threw them down. Petra put on a smile that was almost maternal.  
"My dear girl," Petra put a finger under Sra's chin to raise her up. Sara stood shoulders back, and perfectly strait, "You said you failed to capture the Time Shifters?"  
The younger girl brought a fisted hand to her heart. "I am sorry to report that they discovered my true purpose."  
'The girl is less useful if the time police already know about her current condition. But this girl might be used as bait..."  
Petra wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "No matter, my child, we can still use you in our plan..."  
As the two ladies walked out of the room, Petra's two minions rubbed the backs of their necks and looked confused at one another.  
  
Merlock had stormed into the Bearu of Time shortly after his encounter with Sara. Bindi had a hidden smile on her face as she hovered by her beloved.  
" I demand to know what is wrong with the Fair Sara." Merlock proclaimed as he grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt.  
Tony sneered and pushed away from him.  
"It's none of your business what goes on with Sara." He said with much conviction.  
The time shifters choose that moment to walk in on them. Merlock let Tony go and turned his back.  
"If you won't tell me, I'll follow her."  
Tony grabbed the vampire's arm. "You know where she is?? Take us to her!"  
Merlock brushed aside his hand. "Very well. But try not to be a nuisance."  
The two boys headed out the door, leaving the group of creatures to wonder.  
  
Petraphena stared shocked at what was before her. Her love, her obsession was standing right in front of there.  
"Da-Dark Lord." She swallowed. Sara stood tall beside her, eyes vacant as if in a trance.   
"Petraphena." His voice was much deeper then she remembered, "For what reason have you called me here?"  
"My-My Lord, I just wanted to show you my latest accomplishment." She took a deep breath and smiled, "I have managed to get one of the time detectives under my control." She glanced behind her to see her minions trembling in fear.  
The man seemed to be thinking. He brought his finger to his chin in a pondering motion. "I see. Well Petraphena, you have actually managed to do something right. Very well, the girl shall come with me."  
"But, sir, I had a plan for her. We could use her as bait, lure the other time detectives, and-"  
"Enough." This cut off Petra's plan, "Petraphena, I am tired of you and your plans. They never succeed. I shall take over this mission. You may assist when the time is right." He turned to Sara, "Come here, girl."  
Sara obeyed and kneeled before him.  
"Good day Petraphena." A circle of light appeared behind him and moved forward. Taking in the Dark Lord and Sara.  
Petra could only stare as the two faded away. 'Why was he being like this?'  
Her face went from to confusion to madness. "I won't allow a time brat to come between me and my love!!" she waved her fist in the air. Her two cronies watched on, scared, as she laughed maniacally.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
The Dark Lord beckoned Sara forward.  
"From now on, Girl, this is your home."  
Her eyes suddenly became focused again, and the red stamp left her forehead. Sara dropped to the floor. She held her head and let a spell of nausea pass. The Dark Lord looked down to her, the mask hid the amused look on his face. 'Humans were truly weak.'  
Sara looked up on him; a mixture of fear and confusion was in her eyes.  
"Wh-where am I?"  
"You, girl, are in my home. And you shall remain here, do you understand that?"  
The girl shook her head, "No! I want to go home! Let me go home you jerk!" she lunged toward him, flaring her arms like a little girl. The Dark Lord easily caught her wrists and threw her down to the floor.  
He glared at her through his mask, "You had better start acting more like a lady if you want to survive in this new life."  
Uncontrollably tears rolled down her cheeks. This, he was not prepared for. As she sat there on the ground, she was so helpless. 'How am I going to use her if she is weak like this?' She sobbed. And now the Dark Lord was getting mad.  
"Stop that!" he strode toward her. "Stop that horrible crying." Sara didn't stop, but she did stand up and face him.  
"You took me away from me family! I want to go home!"  
With a movement so fast and so graceful he grabbed her by her long, pink hair and yanked it hard. As she whimpered he leaned in and got very close to her ear.  
"Now, you are weak," he whispered gently, "But soon you will be strong." And so saying, he pulled her by her hair into another room.  
The room was dark, and only a single candle burned in the center. The golden light illuminated only a small table and a chair. The chair in itself was enough to make anyone sweat. It was some type of metal that gave off a dark glimmer in the light. Five sets of dark leather straps were connected to various parts of the chair. One for the head, two for the arms and one for each leg.  
On the table lay needles of all sorts and sizes. There were a few other objects, but Sara couldn't see them clearly through her tears.  
Two girls, both appearing very young, stepped out from the darkness. Sara screamed and begged for them to help her, but they neither looked at her nor spoke. And as the Dark Lord threw her in the chair they were quick to fasten the restraints to her head, wrists, and legs.  
By some mysterious force the chair's back fell backward. Sara felt her muscles burning from her arms being stretched out. The two girls had vanished and now she was completely alone with the strange man. He stood towering over her, looking down at her while, at the same time, picking up a large needle.  
"Girl, this will be painful. It shouldn't take all that long though."  
The grin on his painted face was that of deaths'. It wasn't cheerful, but it wasn't angry either. It was just an everlasting smile, emotionless; lifeless.  
As he pressed the needle to the thin skin of her forehead she screamed. And that scream pierced through the darkest corners of that large room to hurt even the most remote of hearts.  
  
Tony stopped abruptly. Merlock had said that Sara had headed this direction. And they had been searching everywhere for an hour now.  
But he had just felt something. A slight pain in his forehead, not a headache, and not as painful as a bee sting. It was a faint pain, like a bruise from a long time ago had been hit.  
Merlock finally took note of Tony's stopping.  
"What's the matter now?" he said, and with a snicker he added: "Do you want me to carry you?"  
Tony ignored him. For the longest time Tony had a connection with his sister. He knew, though he couldn't explain how he knew, that this was her pain.  
He lifted his head and scanned around the area they were in. His brown eyes looked at everything, took in the tall buildings of downtown Tokyo. Tony, for the most part ignored Merlock's presence.  
At last the young vampire turned to the streets ahead of them.  
"Fine, you sit here and rest. I'll go find Sara."  
But before he could take off Tony laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"She's not in that direction."  
Merlock stared at the boy.  
"How do you-"  
"I just know, she'll be there. Trust me."  
Suddenly, he sprinted off in that direction, almost knocking down other pedestrians.  
Merlock raised his crimson eyes up to heaven, and in a short prayer asked that Sara show up soon. He couldn't stand this feeling that she wasn't safe. And he couldn't stand her brother any longer. With those thoughts in his head he took off after the other youth.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Professor Bernie sat in his chair in front of his large computer. Thinking and puzzling over why his niece was acting this way.   
'Why do woman act the way they do?' he thought to himself.  
This thought must have triggered something in the computer, for at that moment Gillian appeared on the screen before him.  
He nearly jumped out of his chair when she spoke.  
"Attention, we are in need of Time Detective Flint. Petraphena has just been spotted in America in the year 1980 A.D. We need him to go and arrest her ASAP. Here's your time card." The small rectangle of plastic slide out. Bernie unconsciously grabbed it.  
"But Gillian, my niece Sara-"  
"We here at the Bureau already know about her current condition." A look of compassion came over her face, "I'm sorry to say this Bernard, but as of this time we will have to consider her an enemy."  
"What?!"   
By now all the time shifters and Flint had gathered around to hear.  
Bernie stood up and pointed a finger at the large face of his crush. "Gillian, you had better be kidding me."  
"I'm afraid not...Listen, currently we don't have time to discuss this. Detective Flint needs to leave this very moment."  
At this moment Bernie couldn't stand the sight of the woman in front of him. He quickly pressed a button and she was off the screen.  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose and handed the card to Flint.  
"You heard what she said. 1980..." Ernie stood up and walked slowly over to the Dino-cycle. Flint walked over to him with a look of compassion in his eyes.  
"Don't worry doc, I'll find Sara and bring her back to normal."  
Bernie smiled down at the innocent youth. "I know you will Flint...because I'm going to come with you!" If this surprised Flint he certainly didn't show it. He smiled all the more and hopped on his time machine.  
Bernie held Rocky firmly in his hand and got on behind Flint.  
"Time Shifters! You all are coming along for this."  
The tiny creatures scurried over to the machine and waited for the blue portal to appear. The machine rose in the air and floated until it was sucked into the thing in front of it.  
Bernie grasped the edges of the seats more tightly as they flew through it at a very fast pace.  
'Gillian...I don't know why you are forcing Flint to go on a mission right now, but this had better be a very important time shifter....'  
  
  
Tony stopped in the middle of the street. The feeling that was directing him was...gone. He turned in a full circle and looked all around, hoping that he would quickly pick up any signal from his twin.  
Luckily Merlock was there to pull him out of the way before a truck could run him over and end his life. Tony fell against the concrete sidewalk scraping his knee.  
"Hey! What was that all about?" the youth glared up at Merlock who was brushing himself off.  
"Honestly" the time detective sighed, "When I rescue Sara from whatever spell she's under, I would hate to tell her that her brother was killed by an on-coming car." He glanced down at Tony and crossed his arms, "And what_was_that all about anyway? Do you normally stop in the middle of traffic?"  
Tony stood up and lifted his gaze to the sky. "I...I lost Sara. I can't feel her anywhere."  
Merlock stared in half-shock, "But wait, if you can't pick up Sara it must mean that..."  
The boy in the orange shirt made a fist. Yes, he knew what it meant.  
And at the same time the both said:  
"She must be dead."  
"She must be on another planet."  
  
The younger of the two, Tony, fell on his side and stared dumbstruck at the green vampire. "You're...you're joking right?"  
"I don't joke when the one I love is missing. And how can you think such an awful thing of your own sister? Dead!" he laughed and leaned against the nearest building. His arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed.  
By now Tony realized how empty Merlock's words were. He was saying this crap to comfort himself. 'Oh, well, let the dork disillusion himself."  
"So, Tom, where to now?"  
Tony shook his head and started off in a direction. Merlock trotted after him.  
" Hey! Where are you going?" Merlock stopped as Tony turned around to face him.  
"I'm going back to the bureau, you, however, are going back to where you live and looking for Sara. And after that you are going to get in touch with me and report whatever you find."  
"But, where will I look-"  
"I don't care where you look!" Tony's hands were clenched at his sides, " If you love my sister like you say you do, then you're gonna turn this world upside down and inside out to find her! Then, if you still don't find anything I want you to take your own life and search for her in heaven. Got it?"  
Of course, he didn't wait for any reply. Tony was off, bound for his house. Tears streaming down his face.  
Everyone was staring at him. But, the overwhelming loss of his sister had finally hit him. Never in his life had he never not been able to tell where Sara was or how she was doing. A memory flared up in his mind.  
He stood, two years ago, in front of two new graves. Sara hadn't talked to anyone since their mother and father had been killed in 'the accident'. Not even when they were first introduced to their Uncle Bernie, the man that would be taking care of them from now on.  
Sara had seemed so distant on that day, when their parents were placed into the earth in carefully carved pine boxes. Even the wild flame of her neon hair was paler on that day. But he had known she was there, and that eventually she would recover.  
Now, he didn't know anything. He couldn't tell if Sara was alive. Tony hoped beyond hope that she was, that maybe she was just too far away for him to sense her.  
When he finally took notice of his surroundings he saw a wide space of green grass and trees.  
"Sara! Please...don't be dead..."  
With no more strength, mental or physical, he dropped to his knees.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

The room was dark, except for the thin line that came through the open door. The floor was cold too, made out of smooth stone and chilled like ice. And not matter how much she rubbed her arms she couldn't get warm.  
Sara tried to go back into her dreams. There, the cold was pushed away, the sun felt warmer on her skin. But the dreams were fading fast, and reality was coming.  
She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. A cold breeze blew against her and made her shiver. She finally looked down at herself at noted the shape she was in. Her shirt was ripped at the arms and now the sleeves almost reached her elbows. And the bottom was stretched above her navel. The blue jeans had slipped up to her calfs and her shoes felt very small.  
Sara stood and looked down at herself. To put it simply: she had filled out. And her hair had grown too. Now it reached past her thighs, and it was much darker. Now, it seemed as though her hair was on fire.  
And it was too much. Too real to be a dream, and yet to sudden to be true.  
She rushed to the door and threw it open, her eyes squinting in the light of the room before her.  
"You're awake."  
The voice startled her and she looked all around to search for its owner. But no one was in this bright room. There were two white couches in the corner, and everything else in the room was either silver or colorless. It was almost impossible to keep her eyes open. Then something touched her hand.  
A young boy with gorgeous blue hair that fell into his face. With deep green eyes with specks of silver in them. Actually, boy was quite an understatement, this was a man. Tall, in a robe of white with little gems embedded all over it. 'Maybe he can help me....' Sara thought to herself.  
"I can." He nodded and walked over to one of the couches. He motioned for her to sit down.  
"How did you do that?" Sara instantly clamped a hand over her mouth as she heard her voice. It was deeper, and mature.  
"I'm telepathic, Sara." He crossed his legs and relaxed on the sofa, "And you seem very scared."  
She puffed herself up and walked over to him. "Well of course I'm scared. Look at me!"  
Sara put her arms out and spun around. The red hair picking up and twirling around her, finally to settle at her knees.  
The look on his face was a mixture of confusion and laughter, the former taking more control over his handsome features. "What? I see a very pretty woman."  
She felt herself blush and quickly looked at her shoes to hide the redness of her cheeks. "That's very nice but..."  
"But you're not a woman, you're just a little girl."  
She lifted her face to look at him, her face flushed from anger now. "Wait a minute! I might not be a woman, but I'm no little girl!"  
His hand was suddenly on her shoulder. He was gently turning her to face him completely. Then gently placing a finger underneath her chin. The soft clothe of his glove tickling the sensitive skin.  
"I know." His voice was a low whisper. Now he was pressing her to him and talking into her ear, letting his lips just barely touching her flesh, "But admit one thing to me, young lady, you enjoy how you feel now, don't you?"  
He backed away and looked at her. Looking her up and down, summing her up.  
"I-"  
He silenced her and took her hand and led her to another part of the room. A smile graced his lips as he held some clothes out to her. "Sara, perhaps you should change out of those torn things and get cleaned up."  
Sara tried to protest, but he did the strangest thing. Very gently, ever so smoothly he had embraced her again and put the mound of soft silk into her hands.  
And he was kissing her. Very gently, but it was so passionate. His hands running through her hair and supporting her around her waist. The hot, sweet smelling breath entering her.  
He pulled away just as suddenly and walked past her, leaving her stunned and wide-eyed. "Just get dressed, Sara chan, I promise I'll tell you anything when you're done." He pointed behind her to a door.  
So she entered and went about changing out of her tight clothes.  
  
  
The time shifter had managed to elude them and travel into another time. They couldn't trace where (when) it had gone. And it wasn't just because the time shifter was a fast little bugger. Ha! Flint, Rocky, and Bernard Goodman were not in the best of shape at that time.  
The time cycle came to a jolting stop and they all got off.  
"First we loose Sara, and then we loose the time shifter." Young Flint rubbed his stomach, " And I almost lost my lunch trying to run after that thing."  
Bernard smiled half-heartedly at the young boy.  
"I guess I could make you something..."  
A look of pure terror crossed Flint's features. "You?" he pointed a small finger up at the older man, "You're gonna cook?" the little boy was now trembling.  
Bernie Goodman let out a laugh, "Yeah, I'll order pizza."  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Petra sat on a big pillow, staring up at the ceiling. The Dark Lord, her love, had taken Sara. For the most part he had insulted her and her abilities as a villianess. And she couldn't help but blame herself. It was she who was constantly failing. And though her minions didn't exactly help, it was mostly her that couldn't succeed in capturing Flint.  
"Dino. Myte. Come here." Her voice was for once soft.  
They came immediately, staring at their mistress in fear. Dino, ugly as he is, looked brave when he took a step forward. Petra hadn't been in the best of moods after the Dark Lord had made his quick enter and exit.  
"Did you need something boss?" he saw her face was still red from their little attempt to steal a time shifter in 1980. Luckily Flint hadn't gotten the little bugger, but then neither did they. But Flint had managed to get her on the cheek with the hammer he always carried.  
"Yes. I need to get in contact with the Dark Lord again. Can you fix that communicator so it will work again?"  
She sounded wrong. Her voice was a little to high, and wasn't as rude...  
She sounded nice. And this was a rarity. But Myte, being the moronic thing that he is just had to push it.  
"But didn't he say he would contact you?"  
And the calm before the storm passed. "Oh! So you're going to question my authority as well?" her right eye twitched as she glared at them, "Go and fix that thing! I'll talk to my dearest Dark Lord whenever I choose!" They could almost see the little pink hearts floating in her eyes.  
The two just gulped down their fear for their mistress and ran off to do her bidding.  
When they left she started laughing hysterically. "Yes my loved one." She picked up a wine glass and filled it with a dark red wine, "I will prove to you that I am worthy of your love." A sudden tear came to her eye and she let it fall down her cheek.  
"I can do this..."  
  
  
He looked absolutely shocked when he saw her. 'Well' she had to admit to herself, 'these clothes do look nice on my new figure.'  
He nodded reading her mind. Then, smiling he bowed and came over to kiss her hand and lead her to the couch. If she weren't so weak in the knees she might have laughed at his old-fashioned courteously.  
"So, you were going to tell me what happened to me." She said as she sat back against the couch, feeling the leather on her bare back.  
His green eyes were even more beautiful now then when they were ten minutes ago.  
"Yes, and my dearest little Sara, I am a man of my word. My name is Fugiri. This, "he said motioning with his hand, "Is my home. And you are welcome here as long as you like." He turned to face the fireplace in front of them.  
'Lord, even his profile is handsome.'  
The slight blush that now covered his check reminded her of his telepathic abilities.  
"But perhaps you would like to know why you are here, and how this, "he scanned her up and down out of the corner of his eyes, " happened to you. Well, you were brought here so that you might serve the dark lord. Quite reasonable really, you have extensive knowledge of World History, especially for a person your age. You also have the added bonus of working with the Time Bureau. Not to mention the fact that you're a true beauty." She had to blush and turn her head, "Now, as to the matter of why you are the way you are now." He brushed a lock of red hair away from her face, "It's called 'Dark Evolution', and you've seen a less powerful version of it when time shifters have 'Petra-formed'. The dark tattoo on your forehead is what makes that possible."  
Sara bit her bottom lip and stood up, holding her hands to her heart, "I'm sorry. I can't be apart of anything like that."  
"Why?" his voice wasn't angry, it was curious more then anything else. His face was so boyish and innocent, almost like Flint.  
"Because, it's wrong to make time shifters evil. This Dark Lord, if he is anything like Petra, I want nothing to do with him. It is wrong."  
"Wrong?" he laughed, he actually started chuckling, "Sara, let me ask you something, was it wrong when your parents were killed?"  
The question struck her heart. How could he know that? That was a memory she seldom though about.  
"But you still think about it now and then, don't you? It hurt you very much when they died."  
She turned to him, "Of course it did..." she looked down at her feet, "They were just going out to get something from the store..."  
Sara felt him place his hand under her chin once more, "And it's all Tony's fault. Isn't it?"  
She wanted to move away, but he had a strong hold on her arm too.   
"Wha? Tony and I were just little kids..."  
His green eyes bore into hers. Sara could have sworn they flickered for a moment, but that was probably just a trick of the light.  
"Wasn't it Tony that asked them to go out that night? Weren't you the one that begged them not to go because-"  
"Because I had a bad feeling."  
Fugiri nodded and held her gently to him, "Yes, little Tony begged them to go out, but if they had listened to you..."  
Tears were falling from her eyes landing on her shoulders. Whenever she thought of that day that her parents were taken away from her the tears always came. She felt him kissing her hair, stroking her back, but she really didn't respond.  
"That's not all is it? No no. Look into your heart. It happened right outside your house. You had to see your own parents die. You saw the ones that hit their car head on, and you saw them not even look back."  
Sara did remember that, and a strange feeling came over her. Not the pain, but deep anger. She felt him slip away from her but she really didn't care. Her anger had taken over.  
"They bashed into the car. My mother's head smashed into the window. My father was sent flying through the windshield. They didn't even make it to the hospital, they died on the way."  
"Yes." A sudden passion came into his voice, " Look deep into your memories. Remember the van that hit and killed your parents. Remember the ones that killed your mother and father."  
Her mind was overcome with the images of that horrible night. The van came and crashed into the car of her mother and father. It seemed as if it kept rewinding, then playing again. Until it all became clearer, sharper.  
The logo on the van came into focus.  
It was without any doubt...that of the Time Bureau.  
  
  
  
Are ya liking? Please e-mail me at shukujo85@aol.com to let me know what else ya want. Oh! Sorry it took you son long, But as I like to say, "Battles must be fought, and essays must be written." Enjoy!  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Tony had walked in the door, looking completely miserable. He looked like he was ready to kill when he walked into the kitchen.  
"How can you possibly be eating at a time like this?"  
Bernard almost dropped the piece he had been nibbling on for the past fifteen minutes when he heard the voice.  
'Tony, Sara's gone but, we have to eat. We're almost done and were going to look for her then."  
Flint skarfed down another slice and looked up at Tony with big eyes.  
"Yup! We're gonna get Sara back and then I can eat more! And Sara can have all the pizza she wants. "He looked sad for a moment, "Is that why Sara left? Maybe she doesn't like me anymore..."  
Tony shook his head and crossed his arms.  
"Flint, Sara left because Petraphena tricked her. You didn't do anything wrong. Uncle Bernie might have but-"  
"What did you just say mister?" Bernard stood and walked over to his nephew.  
"You heard me. Ever since we had to come to this stinken house we've been treated as pests. We could have had our old private tutor sent over here each day, our old house is only a mile away. But you sent us to public school just to get rid of us for the day."  
Flint had come over and tugged on Tony's leg. Tony just ignored him.  
'Tony, you know that's not true, I love you kids-"  
" Oh yeah right!" Tony threw his arms up in the air, "You were just thrilled when we were forced to come and live with you." He barely noticed the time shifters quickly exiting the room, "I'm going back out to look for Sara, because obviously I'm the only one that places my sister over pizza."  
"Tony..."  
It was too late, he was already running out the door. A new flood of tears running down his cheeks. He angrily brushed the grass off of his pants.  
"Sara! Where are you?!"  
  
  
  
"You don't think that will be too hard on her, do you?"  
Fugiri stood in front of a mirror, looking into his own reflection. The image of Sara's tears falling on his robe made him hurt. She was such a beautiful girl. Those tears didn't look good on such a beautiful girl.  
"No, she can handle it. I predict it will be easy for her actually." A dark voice said into his ear, "The hatred of the ones that killed her parents is strong. She will be glad to take down the Bereau. Even her on brother would not be an obstacle...""You're that sure of yourself, my Dark Lord." Fugiri closed his eyes and looked at one of his many lighted lamps.  
"Of course. Just lead her, and she will follow. You think she now has any person that she truly loves now? Everyone that has ever known her has lied. Just make her believe that without a doubt."  
"What about Merlo-."  
"That pitiful excuse for a time detective? What about him?"  
Fugiri started to leave the room, smoothing out his robes. "I saw into her heart. And what I saw..." he looked down, trying desperately not to let the tears come.  
"Forget what you saw. You can make something out of that pitiful mound of clay. Make her void of feelings."  
The young boy laughed, "Even you cannot control love."  
The deeper voice did not reply. Leaving the room in complete silence. Fugiri headed toward the door switching all the brightly lit lamps off, making the room dark.  
"I understand. Your will is my life, Dark Lord."  
He shut the door on the now empty room.  
  
Sara stared at the pictures in her hand. Tony and she were holding up Flint. The boy had a smile on his face, and he was swinging around his father, Rocky. The time shifters were dancing around their feet. She remembered that day. It had been 6 months since they had defossilised Flint and his father. Such a happy day...  
"But none of them cared about me..." her voice held no emotion, "None of them really loved me. They destroyed the only ones that ever did." No tears fell from her blue eyes.  
The picture floated in front of her, bobbing in the air before her eyes. She slowly raised her hand and made a gun, pointing it at the photo.  
"I have no choice but to destroy all of you, do I?"  
A beam shot from her finger and pierced through the glossy paper.  
The image of young Flint started to burn.  
  
Eww...so little of you are reviewing...but I love those who actually do! You are the best! Love all of you! Hope you're enjoying!  



End file.
